charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ean Leucojum
Ean is a 22 year old man who is shy, gracious, and clever. Early Years My eyes have plagued my entire life. Seeing as my gift is one that is highly coveted by power hunger forces; due to the potential of gaining access in and out of the demonic wasteland. From 2000-2003 the onslaught grew worse. I was only 12 when my mother sent me to live with her sister in Berkeley. She too soon understood she could be no more help to me then my mortal mother. After weeks of conversations and research, she finally found a man named Gideon that knew were the remnants of a shamanic tribe back east that have legends of my gift hid out. I've now been on the shamanic reservation for the last ten years my energy signature warded by my teacher's Master KraGar; to give me the chance to learn to protect myself and my gift. Later Years The Master at one time did have a lot of resistances from the other tribal leaders about me staying; after they heard what Gideon had to say. Anytime they would start up with me KraGar would step in to remind them that the only reason they loathed me was due to their individual jealousy. There is nothing like being shamed by the Master to silence a crowd even if what he had said were lies. I don't truly think anyone was envious. Anyway thanks to KraGar though I now Have my own supply of warding rituals. Unfortunately , the stronger of them are daily rituals. One slip could possibly cost me my life. My teacher drilled that in long ago. If it wasn't for KraGar teaching me of stone magic and the (recall) properties of the string of snakeskin jasper he gave me my wards wouldn't last; at least not long enough for me to have time to recast them. I owe him greatly. My teacher is unbelievably nimble. A gift I've not once been able to outwit. He has tried many times to work with me on my fighting skills. Best to say I have none. Due to that, he insisted my potion making be undeniably effective. The first potion I ever mastered also required a spell to complete the ritual of fading which I found in my ancestor Rahmay's Book of Shadows; Well volume 3 Astral Sight which was left in the neutral plane (also known as the plane of delusion to some) by my predecessor. My teacher went on the search for the book with me about six years ago now. If I understood the first passage correctly there should be 4 volumes in total. Rahmay came up with a Fading Ritual in his teen years when his emotional state wasn't tempered; and he lost his gift of fading. His notes say this ritual is best used when one is lacking direction. My years with the shaman helped me to add newer understandings of magic to my book of shadows. You can't imagine how hard it is to find some of the ingredients from Rahmay's era. My Masters did teach me well; unfortunately the avatars returned with their sweet whispers of more.more... it goes on like that for years. The first time they came to me I counted 37 times in 20mins and that was only when I noticed and started counting. Doesn't even sound like a word anymore. Currently Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Witches